Baton Pass
by Mute Liar
Summary: The MC gained the power to repeat the game, but remains unaware about the truth behind his powers. Determined to make everyone happy, he's repeated history thousands of times, only to fail. Broken, depressed, and alone, the MC goes through another cycle, but something different happens. Something beyond his control. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

"Does it hurt?" The question lacked any hints of genuine concern. M looked down and felt numb. His heart was still beating, which was a shame. He had grown sick of dying by bleeding out. It was so, prolonged...

A soft, bitter laugh echoed in his ears. "I can't believe it. All this time, and you've manipulated all of us for your own selfish gain. I don't care if you had your 'justifiable' motives. What you did was still wrong. And you placed this burden upon me, M... How could you?"

He took it away from her the first time he found out, taking her place as a resident of this unique case of torture. He couldn't find the strength to find any words to defend himself. Not that it'd matter anyway. Once this was over, he'd just get another chance. Not that he had any interest at the moment.

"I suppose the truth really is worse than fiction, hm? No matter how unbelievable or absurd this all is, it's just our reality. It's saddening. I don't know how you've managed to acquire this kind of awareness, but I'll put an end to it. That way, the others and I can live in peace as I carry this burden."

She rose the worn gun and aimed it at M's dying form. She let out another weak laugh, this one full of relief. "We'll finally be happy. Without you, you monster."

The words didn't strike M the same way they did the first time. This really wasn't healthy for him, considering how-

* * *

A sharp gasp escaped M's lips. He almost jolted out of his bed and collapsed on his floor. A frail hand rubbed against his sweaty forehead. A headache struck him like a nail through a plank of wood. His breathing was ragged and his throat felt dry. How dare she interrupt his thoughts like that...

M stood up and trudged over to his bathroom. He had to adjust himself to this body; it wasn't in peak physical condition like his previous one.

That was one of the costs of being able to mentally travel through time, in a way. He'd die, then return to his old body before he's given another chance. The trauma and mental instabilities carried over to his past self, and the memories along with it.

He couldn't recall how many times he's gone through this process, but the scars never did fade. How many years has it been though, if he had to guess? A few decades at the least. Over a century or two in his mind?

M stared at himself in the mirror. He noticed a malicious grin growing, but he felt nothing. No semblance of ill-intent. No happiness. Not even a shred of despair or anger. He did soon realize pain surged through him when he punched the glass, cutting him and leaving physical wounds.

The rest of the time in there was him patching himself up from his self-inflicted injury. He wasn't sure why he did it, since he felt no impulse to do so. He noted how his sudden outbursts were getting worse. It wouldn't do to have his emotions getting the best of him in front of the girls, his only real friends. Yet, his desire to save all of them from their troubles was beginning to perish. For whatever reason, something happened. And it was a curse rather than a blessing.

He'd been crazy prepared to save all of them. He knew how they thought. What their issues were and how to supposedly solve them. It was different every time though, and nothing he did helped in the end. If he planned every intricate detail and executed everything perfectly, someone would still die, or another entirely new thing would come up. Whatever possessed his demented world, it was laughing at his misery.

A wave of curiosity washed over M as he made his way downstairs. He heard the sound of something sizzling along with the fatty, familiar scent of bacon. His mother was in front of the stove, preparing a meal she had practiced numerous times.

"Morning, sweetie." She gave a vibrant smile with a relaxed gaze in her eyes. It was unsettling.

This was new. Every morning of the first day he'd wake up by himself and make himself breakfast. So why was his mother here? In all of his past repeats, he never even held a conversation with her in person, he was certain of that. He was even forgetting how she looked. This woman may have been his mother, but she was no more than a stranger he's met before. The man at the table was no exception.

"Hey there, kiddo." His father greeted without taking his attention away from the food before him. M heard the soft voice of the device that read out the news. Technology. A wonder he'd never fascinated himself with. Honestly, what was the point of having something read to you? You're likely distracted by whatever it is you're doing. And it's eating in his father's case.

"Morning Mother, Father." His voice was still rasp. He hadn't hydrated himself after waking up from that nightmare. Both of his parents froze then focused their attention on him. His mother spoke first.

"What happened to calling us Mom and Dad?" she asked. Ah, was it weird for a teenager to address his parents this way? An annoying aspect of the human mind, he supposed. He couldn't remember everything with what he's dedicated his life to. Or his past lives rather.

"Get him some water, dear. He sounds sick." The surprisingly tall and well-built man stood up, pushing his chair back, and walked over to him. M flinched since he wasn't aware how different his father looked compared to him, especially with the height difference. Did he inherit everything from his mother then? He placed his rough yet gentle hand on his forehead. "You're a bit warm. Do you want to stay home today?"

His tone was nurturing, which was a little weird. His mother handed him a glass of water with ice and he immediately downed the whole glass. He stopped her from fetching him another though. "I'm fine," he mumbled. "Just stayed up late is all."

Despite the believable excuse, his parents still looked troubled. "Well," his father started. "Just take it easy today, alright? We wouldn't want you too sick to show us around your school. The festival's coming up, right?"

Right, the festival. Did he really have to go? Now that he thought about it, he never did get to enjoy it. The majority of his repeats involved so much horror. He'd forgotten how many times he actually lived past the festival. There were those few exceptions, which were nice. He even got a temporary happy ending with each of the girls. Before it all went downhill soon after.

"Don't be afraid to let us know if you need some rest. Knowing you, I'm sure missing a few classes wouldn't kill you." His mother placed a soft kiss on his forehead and it felt quite nice actually. He hadn't had any real affection in a long time.

The rest of breakfast was quiet, and he couldn't tell if he was being awkward. If his parents were bothered though, they'd just have to ask. If you wanted to say something, just say it. That's his advice when it comes to asking a gal out. He never understood why people his body's age would grow flustered over something so trivial.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, however. His father tried to get out of his seat, but M beat him to it. He unlocked the door and opened it to see a familiar face.

And he hated it.

"Morning M!" a saccharine voice said. As usual... Wait, she didn't normally show up at his house, did she?

"Uh, hi Sayori..."

"Sayori?" She looked behind herself and gave a puzzling look. "M, it's me, Moon."

Moon? He wanted to slap himself silly to see if he was in a dream or not. Still wasn't sure. This was Sayori. Orangeish hair, blue eyes, and a peppy demeanor. Why is she calling herself Moon?

"You uh... okay?" she asked with concern. "It's me, Moon. You know, childhood friend that's been living next door to you for years? I mean, I know it's been a while since we've last talked, but not that long!"

She added a quirky laugh to that at the end. It was, more annoying than anything. At least her voice wasn't super high pitched. He gave her that at least. Still, why was she going by a different name? Was she pranking him?

"Morning Mr and Mrs C!" she called out, and right next to his ear at that. It only made his headache worse.

"Good morning, Moon," his mother cooed. "I haven't seen you in so long. You're practically a grown woman now." She went up to Moon and pinched her cheeks. "You're still just as cute as ever, I see."

Never mind then. So this girl was Moon? She didn't seem any different from the girl he was used to though aside from her name.

"Mother..." M started. "You'll make her face sore if you keep doing that." She stopped herself and dropped her smile. Moon looked at him as well in an odd way he couldn't read. A mix of confusion and something else, by the looks of it.

"Why don't you go get changed, sweetie?" his mother suggested. "Moon came all this was to walk with you to school, isn't that right?"

M tried his best to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. Like Moon said, she literally has been and still is residing next door. He should've taken up the offer to stay home. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see the others just yet.

In the end, he decided to obey and get ready. It's be nice to get out of these clothes and into his uniform. It always felt comforting to wear it for whatever reason, despite the amount of times it's been stained with blood. This version was clean though, so why was it that he could still detect the faint scent of blood?

He grabbed his bag, dug his sneakers out of the pile of clothes near his bed for whatever reason, and saw Moon again by the door, ready to go.

"Let's go," he said.

* * *

As usual, M blanked out during the lessons. At first, he was curious about how the school looked different. He didn't notice earlier, but the uniforms were different as well. Heck, even the route he and Sayori took to school was different. Or Moon, rather. He had to remind himself she was called that this time for whatever reason.

He concluded it didn't matter in the end. He just wanted to head home and sleep. Despite the amount of naps he took during classes, he still felt it wasn't enough. And honestly, didn't the teachers know it was rude to wake someone from their slumber? It was their own fault for being too boring. Ask anyone. They'd agree with him.

The final bell caught him off guard. He was ready to go, but decided to wait for everyone to leave. Moon was supposed to come see him right about now, so he'd better decline her offer of sorts to join the Literature Club. He'd simply insist on it instead of giving in. He wasn't a boy anymore, after all. He stood his ground and went with the flow he was comfortable with.

Right on cue, Moon walked into the classroom looking as chipper as always. It scared him how well she was able to hide her depression under a veil of lies. One thing that he could remember from his first life was the sheer shock he felt when he heard his childhood friend was suicidal.

And walking in on her attempt was even more disturbing. She wasn't dead. She was struggling to stay alive with bloodshot eyes and bloody fingers clawing at her neck to survive. And he froze, allowing her to die right in front of him.

"Hey-"

"No."

"Eh?"

"Moon, I don't want to join your club."

"H-How'd you?"

"I'm a psychic," he lied. He gave a smirk and felt a bit amused by her surprised expression. "Should I tell you what you had for breakfast this morning as well?"

She looked at him and bit her lip, weighing between the answer of consent and the one of rejection. "I'll bite."

"Nothing. You were running late." M said that automatically, and frowned as soon as he said that, realizing his habit. He made a mistake.

"Uh, no... I actually ate some toast and peanut butter. And what're you talking about? We came here together, remember? We were on time, I think... Wait, were we late!?"

He didn't forget now at least. The whole walk there was a silent one, which was weird on its own. Moon would normally start a conversation at the very least, even when it was clear he didn't want to talk about anything.

"Wait," Moon realized. "Are you trying to distract me by changing the subject?" she accused playfully. "I see right through you, M. You're not fooling me!"

"And I stand by my decision," he responded. "I don't want to join your club and I don't care if you promised to bring a new member."

"I..." Sayo- _Moon_, looked conflicted and astounded. "B-But... there's cupcakes..." she tried.

"I'm on a diet," he said honestly. "Besides, you should know it's best not to make promises you're not sure you can keep."

Moon was stunned. She didn't utter another word and couldn't bring herself to say anything else. Her jaw hanged, and their attention was captured by the door opening again. The person responsible made M's heart jump a little. His gaze met green eyes, the same emeralds he admired years ago. That admiration faded. Monika's expression was neutral, and her hair looked as flawless as always. When she noticed M and Moon, she gave a kind smile and placed her hands behind her back. She directed her body to face a bit away from the pair, but she didn't exaggerate her pose by leaning forward. Another change...

"Oh, hello Moon. I see you've brought the new member." Monika's smooth tone didn't distract him from a new bit of information. Was this supposed to be the clubroom in this repeat? Monika never bothered to come here before. "Hey M." She gave an awkward look. "I know we haven't talked in a long time, but I'll reintroduce myself."

Her voice became a bit of a buzz of sorts. He tried drowning out the noise even though he should've paid attention to her new name.

"I'm Monika. President of the Literature Club."

Wait, what? Why was Monika's name the same as usually? He looked at her with a fragment of his attention. Sayori's name was different, his parents were home, and the club is in a different location now. Yet Monika's name was the same? It couldn't relate to...

No, it couldn't be...

M realized Monika and Moon were waiting for him to say something. For the first time, he felt a bit flustered in so long.

"Ah, uh, I'm MC. Everybody calls me M though."

Monika smiled. "Yes, I remember. So, I take it Moon managed to convince you to join us? I never knew you were into reading."

Moon gave a guilty look with an all-knowing smile. M sighed to himself and noticed his eyelids grew heavy again. "No, she didn't actually. She first brought this up a few moments before you came in." Monika didn't appear to be too surprised but had some hints of disappointment laced on her face. "Oh, I see. Well, I insist you stick around to at least get a feel for it. Summer baked cupcakes, and I'm sure you'll find Lily alluring, she'll get your attention. The two are quite an interesting duo."

Summer and Lily? Natsuki and Yuri, he presumed. Since Monika mentioned Summer was the one baking, and the description of Lily did make him think of Yuri. The name changes he'd have to get used to though. Whenever he looked at Moon's face Sayori's name would pop up and he didn't want to repeat this morning. It's not that anyone would find out about his power though. The first and last time he confessed about it, he died. Alone in an asylum.

"Yo, someone want to get the door for me?" a voice called out from outside. M already got out of his chair. "Hey, thanks-" Natsuki, or Summer in this case, froze after realizing a stranger was before her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." M had that come out more rudely than intended, but didn't care. Same typical reaction from her. She huffed and her face flushed before she forced herself past him and placed the tray on a desk.

"Who invited this kid?" she asked. The venom in her voice was as clear as day. Nats really was difficult in the beginning. And this was an expert reminder of how his patience paid off before in past repeats. His heart lost the love he once felt though.

"It's M. And I'm sure I'm older than you, brat." He mentally slapped himself to remember her name was Summer now. He almost addressed her as Natsuki and let the demeaning nickname slip out. Summer glared at him and crossed her arms as she turned her head away from him with a dignified look.

"Someone show him out before I kick him out the window."

"I'd like to see you try." He took a step closer to her and towered over her, much to her surprise. Nats never did handle confrontation well. Yuri never was the type to speak for herself unless something she was passionate about was getting attacked.

"You trying to start something?" she oozed with malice. He hadn't seen Nats quite this angry in a while, which was a bit refreshing. Nats stepped closer in retaliation though, and a flash of memories struck M, reminding him Nats was actually stronger than she looked. Was it too late to leave with dignity?

"Hey!" Moon cut in. "We shouldn't be fighting. W-Why don't we just, sit back and start over?" She stepped in between the two of them and gave a reassuring smile. "You two just got off on the wrong foot. M, just wait until you try Summer's cupcakes."

"I don't remember making these for jerks," she spat.

"Baking," M corrected. She responded with a vulgar gesture.

"Summer!" a new, familiar voice blurted. M turned to face Yuri, or Lily. He was getting tired of the new names. And speaking of which, he wanted to go on his date with his precious lover. Soon, bed. Soon...

"What?" she said with legitimate wonder. "He's been an asshole."

"Summer!" Monika echoed.

"Don't lecture me about swearing! Why is this asshole even here? Don't tell me he's supposed to be this great new member Moon was talking about." Summer was understandably upset, but nobody spoke up. "Don't start ganging up on me when you know I'm right-"

"Look Moon," M interrupted. "It's pretty clear I'm already not cut out for this if I'm causing issues like this." M started to make his way to the door. "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow." He made sure to add that last bit. Little phrases like that really did help friends that were depressed. It was, another habit. And he just recalled how Moon's own happiness was nothing to her compared to his own happiness. His plan may have backfired.

"Wait," she begged. Her grip caught his wrist just as he was about to brush by Lily. M tried to keep his tired eyes open as he looked how Moon was visibly upset. "Just stay for today at least? I promise you-" She stopped herself. She remembered his words from earlier then. She wasn't actually sure if she could promise he'd actually have fun here. She had doubt, which was good.

"I'll tell your folks what you said to me when we were younger," she threatened. Oh? Moon acting a bit feisty, hm?

When M asked her what she meant, she whispered something into his ear, making his face grow pale. He couldn't tell if she was bluffing or not given all of the changes. Typical Sayori, manipulating him...

"Um, M, correct?" Lily looked like she was about to burst. "I may not have the whole picture quite yet, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive my friend for her behavior." She looked over his shoulder, likely to meet Summer's eyes. "Believe me when I say she's actually a really sweet girl once you get to know her."

Lily continued to ramble on as she always did. M tuned her out and considered going wild and having all of them deal with their issues by blurting out information he shouldn't know about. In the end, he didn't have the heart to explore that twisted path. Never did.

"Hey..." Summer began. "Here." M found himself holding a cupcake with the face of a little kitten drawn on it with icing. Out of instinct, he bit into it and reintroduced himself to the complex richness from the icing along with it's appropriate level of sweetness. The actual cake was soft. He'd prefer it to be warm, but knew that wouldn't happen with cupcakes.

"It's good," he deadpanned. He could feel the anger flaring up within Summer. He'd offer more on his thoughts, but knew it was better to keep things simple with her. He lost himself though. He was immersed in another old habit and continued. "Do you want me to elaborate on what you did well?"

Summer averted her gaze and nodded. "It's better than what I was expecting. I can tell it's fresh and you stuck with the basics instead of going crazy. I take it you're experienced with this?"

M wasn't sure what he was even doing. He was abandoning his opportunity of getting sleep for a stupid cupcake he's eaten who knows how many times now. Damn you, cupcake... He supposed habits really were going to be his downfall.

"Y-You bet I am! I bet you've never had the pleasure of tasting amazing baking."

"I've had far better before actually," he admitted. She gawked and M did his best to contain the laughter that was building up. The only times he had better desserts was when Nats continued to improve her skills in baking for him in past repeats. And only for him... He'd never admit that to her though. He was expecting her to start berating him.

"Then I'll just make you concede these are the best damn cupcakes you've ever had someday!" she decided. M once again, wasn't expecting that. That stubbornness was a blessing sometimes, in a way.

"Don't you mean the cupcakes in the future? Not these specifically?" Summer gave a telling look instead of using her words this time.

"So... you're staying then?" Moon wanted to clarify. M hesitated, unsure what became of him. He, always did tell himself he shouldn't isolate himself. Plus, all the anime he's watched, the games he's played... they've gone dull after living for decades. Same games, same people, same days... If he was going to enjoy what he could get this time, he'd ought as well try to find ways to kill time.

"Don't blame me if I nap."

The girls seemed to be delighted by his decision. Even Summer gave a small smile she tried to cover it up as soon as it slipped out.

Just because he didn't want to do anything this run didn't mean he couldn't at least help them all the traditional way. He wouldn't get attached to them this time, he'd inform the proper people of their issues and let things play out. He could relax and let the dice roll without having to harbor any negative emotions when at least one of them is bound to die.

The results of every attempt to save each girl had mixed results. Even when M figured out the optimal choices, the results still varied.

This time, it was a vacation. No need to go ballistic about his failures this time. The worst that could happen wasn't anything he was already used to, so he could handle it.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey," the man started.

"Don't you dare tell me everything's fine. It's not!" she hissed. He understood why she was paranoid. It bothered him too, but he didn't let it show.

It was odd to see their son look so... droopy. He wasn't ever the most motivated kid, and he had that habit of staying up too late, but it was different this morning. He addressed them differently today. There were no hints of his son in that voice. Instead of the usual, stammering pile of hormones he was familiar with, it was a statue that was distant.

And this, this sight was nothing a parent should have to go through.

"He didn't even explain the bandages..." his wife whispered. Her eyes danced between fear, concern, and other emotions he couldn't make out. His own old heart was having a hard time comprehending this.

They were curious about how their son had his hand injured and found the mess his bathroom was in. He neatly took out and put away the supplies by the looks of it, but there were shards of glass in the sink and along the counter. Some were stained in red and the nauseating stench of blood was lingering in the room.

"My baby boy was just fine yesterday..." she muttered. "You don't think M is suicidal, do you?"

"I don't think so, dear. M was always introverted and quiet, but he's not the type. We know the boy. If anything, he lashed out for whatever reason and hit the mirror. But he seemed so collected yet lost at breakfast. And I noticed he didn't call Moon by her name."

Which was another confusing detail. Why would their son get the name of his childhood friend wrong? Moon did mention they haven't talked in a while, which led him towards his suspicions something may have happened. A few months ago, the girl was coming over on a daily basis as if she was their own daughter. Honestly, he thought the two would start going out, especially with how M always talked about her.

That was a while ago though. And he did seem distant when talking to her as well.

If something happened to fuel this violent outburst, then what happened and how were they going to find out?

They could always ask him directly, but he's likely going to either act defensive or dismissive. There's always Moon. The two walked together to school today, and she clearly cares for the boy. Plus, she's going to be seeing him for the other half of the day.

"Why is he so different all of a sudden? Do you think _we _did something wrong?" He hushed his wife by embracing her. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and began to stroke her hair.

"Don't worry, I know it had nothing to do with you. You're an amazing mother, you know that. I know for a fact something is wrong, and we'll keep an eye on him. If we can, we can try to talk to him. If not, we could always consult with Moon and ask her to keep an eye on him."

"I don't know what we did to be blessed with a girl like that. It's reassuring to know a girl like that is in our son's life."

They were. And they were beyond grateful.

* * *

"M!" Moon cried.

"What?" he asked nonchalantly. "I answered the question."

Moon sputtered. "I expected you to at least have some tact with the situation! Who admits they'd like to smother their face between a girl's thighs?! And you said it right to her face with this stoic expression." Moon glared at him. "And don't give me that smug look!"

"To be fair, she caught me out of the blue with that question."

M never considered himself the personification of beauty, but he knew he had some looks. How else would he be able to get the four to crush on him? It all starts with what a girl looks at. And hopefully, it's your face before your body. One moment, a girl was heavily flirting with him in front of Moon, the next, Moon was dragging him away after leaving the girl speechless.

"It _was _weird," she conceded. "But that response you gave was far worse."

"If it makes you feel better, I'd happily choose your legs over hers any day."

M did his best to contain his amusement as Moon stammered. Her face flushed and she playfully shoved him out of embarrassment. The pair were grabbing a few snacks from the vending machines, since they were going to be sticking with the club for a while. Apparently, another change was the amount of time they would spend each day at the club. Not that he was complaining, he had nothing better to do anyway.

"Bitch, you'd better pick my pair." M spat out his soda in response, not expecting the girl he's known for decades to have such sass in her. Then again, with the amount of differences in this repeat, he may be talking to a stranger with a familiar face.

Regardless, he could get used to this version of Sayori.

"Welcome back-"

"Ignore the puddle outside," M cut in. "Moon wet herself."

"Wha- I most certainly have not! And go back and clean up your mess."

"In my defense, your sass was what caused the unfortunate accident."

"You even got some on me!"

"You're upset I got you wet?"

Moon went silent, afraid any more comments would dig herself a deeper hole. Summer, the woman of culture, was laughing her ass off while Lily looked surprised. Monika was a bit surprised as well but tried to hide her growing smile.

"M, I never knew you had this side to you." Monika managed to collect herself. "I always thought you were the quiet type. Not among the perverted."

"I prefer to be considered blunt, and not afraid to speak my mind, thank you. If someone thinks I'm rude, then whatever. It's only an issue when they keep fueling the fire." He pretended to adjust an invisible pair of glasses. "I'll have you know I'm aware when I'm stepping over the line."

He eyed Moon's legs.

"Don't use me as a guinea pig!" she cried.

"For example-" Moon groaned into her hands. "-I wouldn't proudly declare I'd happily prefer to stuff myself between Moon's legs over a stranger's."

"Yet you did anyway!"

Summer burst out another howl of laughter while Lily buried her face deeper in her book. Monika on the other hand, was growing a bit hot under the collar.

"You mean you invited him to smoth-"

"The declaration! I didn't actually let him do that to me!" Moon stopped Monika as soon as realization flashed across her face.

The next few minutes involved Moon trying to convince Monika what she actually meant. It only grew better when Summer played along as well and made a few comments, making Moon drop her snacks and walk out. She silently yelled into her arms before coming back in, composed and unfazed, but still red in the cheeks.

After that, Monika proposed that they shared their poems. M pointed out how he didn't have one, considering he was a new member. So, Monika suggested he'd write one on the spot as the girls shared theirs. And afterwards, he'd share his before all of them.

It wasn't a bad idea, and he actually enjoyed writing it. Normally he'd write a poem dedicated to one girl, but he felt he had more freedom for once, and got to work.

Eventually, they all finished sharing their poems and sharing some friendly advice as well. They all turned to M, just as he looked up, ready to share.

"So, uh... I admit I'm not much of a writer, but..." M actually struggled to find some words. "If you're all ready, I'll present, uh... _That's About It_."

_Are you my friend or foe  
From down below  
You're from the pit  
But that's about it_

_Despite our fight  
You'll show the light  
You'll throw a fit  
But that's about it_

_Hot as the sun  
Yet just as fun  
You're a hit  
But that's about it_

_A ghost from the past  
You'll be my last  
I'll wait and sit  
But that's about it_

The four girls stared at M with mixed expressions.

"I like how you kept it simple," Summer started. "You demonstrated how the narrator treats things, even the most amazing, as mundane."

"It's as though the speaker is in love, but feels the lack of intimacy, or can't properly experience it." Lily held her hand against her chest and breathed a bit audibly. "Although I'd use different words, you managed to keep a rhythm going with few words."

"I saw it as accepting someone despite their past, hence the first bit. Then, despite the hardships, the narrator still believes in their partner. Despite how they're the morning sun to the person's world, they're still just a person." Moon looked chipper with her theory.

"Instead of a goddess to admire, they're just a person. And that's what they see in them," Monika concluded.

Not perfect, but it's a pretty nice way of thinking about it. "I've never stated it's about a boy and his lady friend though." The four silently waited for him to elaborate on the meaning behind the poem. "Hey, I never said I'd tell you all."

Moon balked and playfully pounded her fists against him. "You can't leave us hanging like that!" she wailed.

"I bet we were right and he just doesn't want to admit it," Summer guessed. "Can't admit when we're right, or something..."

"Regardless, I was expecting something different from you, M," Lily admitted. "Considering your nature, I thought you'd write something silly, yet sophisticated in a way. Like, the beauty of one's body."

"Are you asking me to write a poem about your curves, Lily?"

Lily was stunned, and couldn't come up with a proper response.

"_As slender as-_"

"Don't actually come up with one!" she cried. The rest of the girls laughed, much to Lily's dismay.

"Well, do you mind telling us, M?" Monika requested. "I admit, it wouldn't be fair for you to hold out on us."

"It's about my ex, actually." The four were surprised. "She wasn't the best person ever, and I couldn't ever tell if she actually loved me. We'd fight, but she'd teach me something important in the aftermath once we've cooled down. She was sexy, I ain't gonna deny that. And I remember her every now and then. Though, I doubt she'll be my last gal... I mean, look at me."

He exaggerated a few bodybuilder poses. "I've managed to transform my flabs into abs, so bring it."

"Oh dear," Moon cried woefully. "How will we ever resist the charms of such a manly man?"

"By becoming a lesbian!" Summer piped in.

"How dare thee!" M cried. "Art thou claiming you'd choose a same sex partner over thy charms?"

"I don't even think you're using that language correctly..." Lily mumbled.

"I dare say, I do dare!" Summer declared.

"Don't say it like that, Summer..." Lily pleaded.

"I place thy intimacy upon thee!" Moon wrapped her arms around Summer's waist, which resulted with protests.

"Please don't play along..." Lily groaned.

"Oh ho ho ho..." Monika began.

"I give up," Lily decided.

"Thou art stupid!"

"Someone shoot me..."

* * *

**So thanks for reading...**

**I've grown tired of what I usually see...**

**And made this...**

**Notice how it's not in first person...**

**To empathize how disconnected the MC is...**

**Even from us...**

**Next chapter...**

**Is...**

**Whenever...**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what'd you think?" Moon asked. Her hands were folded behind her back as she walked with M back home. He wasn't quite used to the route, and didn't remember which way he had to go to get home. So, ditching Moon wasn't an option then. Now that he thought about it, his plans were going to be a bit different now.

"I believe I've made the right choice; your legs are indeed far superior to that stranger's." Her response to that was a huff and a smack to the back of his head. He avoided her little attack, out of instinct if anything. "You have to admit, it was pretty cheeky of you to exploit the rules like that."

"Remember your end of the deal, you moron." She gave a deadpan look with a smile slowly growing. "I agreed to play with you so you wouldn't make any remarks about my legs again."

"True, true... Although _I _made that deal with you. That doesn't mean Summer or Monika will hesitate to do so in my place." Moon's sudden look of dread made him laugh. He was tempted to twist the knife by making a new joke, but stopped himself. He knew she's been through enough for today.

M may have joked about smothering his face between Moon's legs earlier, and it started to get to her. In all honesty, he'd love to. He really wanted to get a better look since it's been a while since he's last pursued any intimacy with the girl. Or any girl for that matter. Has it been twenty repeats since last time? Either way, she agreed to a game of strip poker, much to Lily and Summer's protests. She thought she was sly, taking off her shoes, ribbon, and jacket at first. And when she got to her leggings, she took one off at a time. Cheeky bitch. And when it turned out she actually how to play... no wonder she agreed to his halfhearted offer.

Monika had to step in once M went to remove his boxers. It wouldn't be anything new, but he had to remind himself that none of these girls were the same partners he's had before. The same ones he bled and shared tears with for years...

Although he did catch them looking, he wasn't too happy being seen in his frail body. A part of him wanted to sign up for the same gym membership again so he could gain some muscle mass. Seriously though, when did Moon get so good at poker? And the girls were more open minded compared to before. Another reason he didn't want to join in the first place was how his last repeat had him shunned by them. It didn't bother him that much, but his personality significantly changed over the years. So his nihilistic behavior caused some conflict, and his lack of concern regarding certain things became a hindrance as well.

Still, he was a man of simple tastes. Living past the physical age of twenty was a goal of his. When it came to relationships, he preferred the small things instead of overly dramatic fancy dinners. If a girl were to ask him out, he'd likely say yes. It really depended on their maturity among other things. Would they handle trivial things well or overreact? How do they view relationships? Do they take care of their body? He won't lie, a fit girl was a girl with his respect. Even when they've killed him in a previous life...

"So M, what're you going to do tonight?"

If memory serves, Sayori would usually ask that to spend time with him, if her complicated feelings were any better motivation. This is Moon though. He wasn't entirely sure what was going through that devious mind of hers. It sort of scared him, yet kept his interest.

"Eh, sell some stuff. I've grown tired of my games and manga, so I'll just make a few bucks. Maybe apply for a part time job and sign up for a gym membership." That was the most honest answer he could give. As expected, Moon looked a bit surprised.

"Huh. I didn't think you had it in you."

His gaze shifted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Moon stopped in her tracks and gave a coy look. "I'm calling you a nerd, stupid. A stupid nerd."

M smiled and raised his eyebrows. Moon's face paled, expecting M to unleash his wrath on her. To be fair, she has _really _nice legs.

"I uh, I take it back?" she tried.

"Clever girl."

His parents appeared to be out as he stepped into his home. Moon practically barged in and immediately bolted for his room upstairs. Had this been his original life, he'd be scrambling to beat her there and clean up the mess he had. However, he knew deep down that Sayori never judged him for that. Misguided as she was with her feelings, they did evolve into something proper before she took her own life. This was Moon though, and he didn't expect her to start taking pictures of the state of his room to use as torment rather than redundant blackmail.

"Seriously, M. At least I make my bed before I leave the house."

"I'm certain this breaks some sort of law out there. And it surely shows you lack any sense of tact. A man's room is a man's privacy after all. One of the rules you'll have to live by if you want a boyfriend." He pushed himself past her and dug around his closet for the half-empty box he kept in there. It was full of books he had already finished. He planned on filling it up then heading to any place that's buy these off him.

"Like you're one to talk," she huffed. "Making jokes about my legs."

"Just to be clear, it's what's between your legs I'm concerned about."

Her face flushed. "I told you not to talk about that!"

"Then don't bring it up anymore."

The two gathered all sorts of games and light novels M took one final look at before confirming they're in the hands of someone else in the near future. Much to his surprise, Moon managed to hold two boxes unlike him, whom was only able to carry one. His ego, masculinity, pride... which one was struck? A, B, C, or all of the above?

Once they brought the boxes downstairs, M went for a glass of water, annoyed about how parched he was. He offered Moon a glass, which she accepted. He would've offered to make her dinner or something light to hold her over, but he was more invested into sitting and letting someone else cook for him. And he's bound to have some pocket change soon. Maybe he could treat Moon? Try to get to know her?

That was another thing; kids really annoyed him when they worried about the most simple things. Especially girls when he wanted to go out and eat while acting efficient. A shared meal was a great way to get to know someone. What are their tastes, for example. Yet when he made it clear he just wanted to eat, they'd go on about how they're not interested yet they eat with him anyway. The logic of kids... or maybe just woman in this case?

He almost laughed when he recalled how stupid it was of him to be so nervous asking a girl out. Monika helped him realize that... until she finally confessed herself all those repeats ago. He's always wondered how life would've been beyond the age of twenty. Having a proper job, getting married, having kids... making sure everybody lived in harmony...

Without some gruesome tragedy.

The trip to the store was actually quite quiet. Moon seemed to be keeping a neutral face instead of humming that same song M never bothered to remember. Any topics he could've brought up flew past his head, forcing him to continue to trudge in silence.

Finally, Moon shifted her attention over to M. "For real though, how'd you enjoy your time at the club?"

M blinked, unaware she was talking to him at first. "Well, I don't think our game should count. Besides that, it was sort of nice getting to know your writing style. Although I'm sad to say I've actually read many of the books everybody had already read."

Moon tilted her head. "Then why didn't you mention that so Summer and Lily while they were explaining the premises of their books to you?"

He honestly didn't know, since he blanked out during it. There was no point to hurting their feelings at the moment, and he knew the stories like the back of his hand, so he didn't need to repeat the same explanation.

"Didn't want to be rude, I suppose. Look on the bright side though, at least I'll understand their enthusiasm with their literature. It'll be easier to discuss stories if I know the deeper meaning behind everything or know all the characters like my own friends." Moon's expression changed. "So, what about you, Moon?"

"Ah, well... I haven't been reading much to be honest." The pair reached the store M had in mind and struggled to open the door for Moon. "There's this one story I found on the Internet that's quite interesting. But, I keep forgetting the title, so I bookmarked it. It's updated weekly."

An online read, hm?

"So what are the other rules for M's guidelines for me getting a man in my life?" she asked.

He honestly made that statement earlier as a joke. "Rule number two... uh, don't ever betray a man with his lunch. A prank and or making a bad meal on purpose is foolish. It is a sacred trust. Especially with sandwiches. Never disrespect sandwiches..."

"You're awful."

"Hey, I prefer an independent woman that's kind enough to cook for me every now and then. I don't want stereotypes, but the maturity I'd expect from the adult. That's the third rule I suppose. And exercising? Not just for a fine body like yours-" Moon balked. "-but it's also an indication they care for their own fitness."

"Independent, hm?" She averted her gaze for a moment. "Is this a guide for any man, or just you?"

"Ouch. I'm not on your radar, hm?" He continued before she could answer. "For any man, just be ready with your... _thighs_, all oiled up on the bed and ready to go."

"That's still part of my leg!"

M laughed as he held open the door for Moon. The whole process went without a hitch. Another benefit regarding experience was ability to smooth talk. Applies to selling/buying stuff, bribing cops, and women. Not that, he'd been in legal trouble or anything...

Kind of. It may have been a bad idea talking all seductive like with an innocent Sayori with just a wall between them and her father. The man never failed to scare him. Especially when he actually grabbed his little friend with a knife in the other. Or rather, a machete. He never did find out if her father was a hunter or something. Heck, he's forgotten what his own father did for a living. Likely business if all but the current repeat has him gone 24/7. Same might apply to his mother...

Didn't they miss his eighteenth birthday in multiple repeats as well? At least send a condom or something. He was legal after all...

Which also reminded him of that peculiar gift Natsuki offered that one time... And how she's apparently older than him. How _all _of them are older...

It sucks being the runt. Physically at this point, at least.

M sheathed his blade known as a wallet, and prepared to fight for a stranger's temporary loyalty with his greatest weapon of all! Money...

Which brought him to another point. He buys burgers, he's once paid for massage services. So why was prostitution illegal? He was of legal age, he paid a proper amount, and instead of food or comfort, it was hot sex! It's basically a massage, but for his friend rather than him. This was an outrage!

He jests of course. After he found Nats working like that in order to _survive_, he made sure she never had to go down to that level ever again since that lifetime. Hell, she was even pregnant with his child in that run. Never did find out if it was a boy or a girl...

He really is getting old if he's just pondering to himself like this instead of looking at his menu, deciding what to eat. Moon picked a small, quiet restaurant he was familiar with and silently scanned the menu, wondering what to have to eat among the array of meals. M lazily looked at the first page and picked the picture that caught his eye first that wasn't fried.

"It's like a date. Or practice maybe," M realized. Sayo- _Moon_, looked up from the soda she sipped. "I'll teach you what to and not to do during a first date with a man."

She smiled and gave the look that suggested she was going to play along. Her lips formed a sly smile as he gaze met his directly. Her eyelids drooped a bit in a flirty manner as she rested her chin on her hand with her elbow against the table.

"Oh? My goodness, I have such a generous humble man, I may not be able to resist him!" Ah, the classic overused trope where the experiment goes wrong. It was nice doing that with Yuri while she was more into her... steamy novels.

"Thou must resist thy urges. I persist thee intentions of self-control."

Moon's smile grew. "Thy is acting all pretentious. Thee interests hath faded."

"Still don't think you're using that language correctly..."

M's brows furrowed as he traced the origin of the familiar, angelic voice. Behind him in the booth adjacent to theirs was Yuri. Or Lily, in this case.

"Is this the young man you mentioned you've met earlier today?"

M directed his attention to the couple across from Lily. Two familiar, older faces stared back at him. Ones with much resemblance to Lily.

"Are you the one that made my little girl a woman?" the man asked.

Lily's face paled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir," M held Lily's father's hand between both of his own. He got out of the booth and lowered himself onto a single knee. He stared into the stern eyes with fierce intensity. "I must admit that your daughter has made me a happy man."

Lily let out a mortified, muffled scream into her arms. She smacked her head against the table, unlike Moon, who was laughing her ass off. Lily's mother looked bemused, but didn't utter a single word. Lily's father stared back at him with just as much ferocity.

"So you're this boy my baby girl mentioned earlier?"

"It depends. _I_, am the one that constructed a poem on the spot for her. I described every intricate detail of her incredible body." He eyed the man's wife. Lily smacked him. "She's the one that made me a _man_."

"M, shut up!" Lily howled. She smacked her elegant hands against his mouth. He resisted with relative ease.

"Sir, I understand I may appear to be a scrawny boy with no real talent, but I was a nerd that did nothing but watch anime and play video games before I met Lily." He held her wrists and pressed them against his chest as he looked into her violet eyes. "Now, I am dedicated into transforming myself into a better man that's beyond worthy of her."

M let out a few fake tears. "I have sold all of my insignificant assets for a gym membership in order to grow stronger, and Lily has made me a man of culture. Before, I was merely interested in tits." Lily's mother spat out a bit of her drink. "I am now a man of culture. Had Lily not introduced me to literature, I'd just be a bumbling, perverted mess right now." He bumped into Lily with his rear end, scooting her to the end of the booth. He plopped down right next to her despite her protests. "And instead, I am a perverted mess with conviction. I wish for your blessing to be Lily's friend with benefits."

M slammed his hand against the table, grabbing the attention of even more patrons. Lily's father kept staring into his soul with a straight face. M couldn't read what could possibly running trough his mind at the moment. Lily's mother was coughing, trying to grasp what had just happened. Lily on the other hand, was red in the face.

"Incorrect, my boy. You are not a mess." He adjusted his glasses and sat up straight, towering over him. "You, are a confident young man."

"Eh?" Lily said.

"I've no idea how to proceed with such bold, foolish words. Had there been no laws, I'd beat you into submission."

"I don't swing that way, sir."

"My point is," he continued, "Is that while I don't entirely approve of your eccentricities, I am happy to see my daughter act so animatedly about something besides books." He let out a sigh and allowed a few tears to fall. "My baby girl is becoming a woman..."

Lily cut in. Face red, with a miffed expression. "I was complaining about how... how..."

"Difficult it is to resist my charms?"

"How infuriating you are!"

"Lily..." her father started. "I know this is incredibly unorthodox, but I see how this young man has passion."

"I am _not _becoming his play thing!"

"Did I say you were? I could tell by your tone from earlier; you have an interest in this boy."

She sputtered.

"He sees through you," he went on, "He knows which buttons to push. He was like me when I was younger, and this scenario is much like how I met your mother."

Lily's mother's face paled.

"I ravaged her on this very table..."

* * *

M was a man of simple tastes. He enjoyed food, teasing people like Lily, and being lazy. The scenario he pictured in his head was simple, but inconceivable. As perfect as it would've been, he instead found himself at a new table with Lily and her folks. He wished he could go back to his daydream.

"You two are friends of Lily, I take it?" her father guessed. The man sat with authority. He didn't slouch in his seat and crossed his arms, as if he were a mafia boss looking down on his subordinates. Or a businessman. Point is, both types of people are assholes.

"Yeah! We're all part of the literature club." Moon beamed. Lily nervously looked over at M. She kicked him under the table when he started picking his nose. Lily's parents kept eyeing him.

"Ow? Lily, if you wanted my attention, try to be more subtle."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She didn't even try to play innocent...

"Tell us about yourselves," her father interjected.

"I'm Moon, and this is MC. Just call him M. We're friends of Lily, the two of us have known each other for ages..."

"And I wrote a poem for Lily. Would you like me to recite it?"

Lily's eyes widened. She moved her chair closer to him and jabbed him in the gut. M tried to not react, but he did feel the effect of it. More attention was drawn to the two of them when she did that though.

"Lily..." her mother cooed. "You mentioned a boy had joined your club today. This is him, then?" Lily slowly nodded. "Hm. Young man, despite how little my daughter knows about you, she had a lot to say about you."

"I assure you the majority of what she said was hyperbole."

"She had only good things to tell."

"Then it was the good kind of hyperbole."

"Lily, you mentioned us to your parents?" Moon asked.

Lily's father coughed into his hand. "She only had things about this young man to discuss. What was it again? Something along the lines of infuriating her. Yet, Lily, you were acting all flustered when you started talking about him."

"W-Well, that's because..."

"I admire her greatly, obviously."

Lily balked and whipped her head around to face him. He could've sworn he saw her frothing at her mouth. How much patience did she have? Her father lowered himself a bit and rested his chin on his hands. His elbows dug into the table. Part of him wondered if their waiter was going to swing by anytime soon...

"Elaborate on that," he demanded.

"Lily has to be the most sophisticated, mature, and elegant young lady I've ever met." Lily faced him with a mixed expression. Moon appeared to be hiding a smile while Lily's parents stared with straight faces. "I'm afraid I came off too strong when we first interacted. She walked in on our friend and I having a heated discussion. I was truly entranced by her beauty. Thus, I decided to make a poem right then and there for her. Her alone. Yet she didn't approve..."

"Don't listen to him! He's... delusional!"

"I'm not lying though..."

Lily brought her face closer to his. "Well don't suggest it was something it wasn't."

"And how would you know?" Lily recoiled. "Sir, as I've said, Lily is many things." She blushed. "To a stranger, she'd be an idol to adore. A woman within a man's dreams. Impossible to reach to for your average man..."

Lily let out a small giggle.

"And meeting her... WAS HORRIBLE!"

M smacked his head on the table. The waiter that finally came around, still with a huge smile on his face, turned around and walked away.

"I tried to joke with her, only to be met with unintelligible words. She mumbled at every instance, refusing to enunciate her sentences. And when I tried to be nice and try to break the ice through writing, she shot it down before I even finished saying my damn poem! She was unapproachable..."

He noticed their eyes twitched.

"Yet that's what makes me want to look past her faults even more."

He was met with widened stares.

"She's truly a hidden gem."

* * *

So, maybe M had time to conjure up two separate daydreams. Maybe he shouldn't have done that while staring at Lily's breasts after her father asked such an odd question. The slap to the face snapped him out of it though.

"Sorry, sorry... I was admiring one of the best features of your daughter." Lily coughed uncontrollably. "I can respect a woman who exercises daily. I mean, just look at how firm her arms are."

"Such blunt words and straightforwardness..." her father said. "You are indeed the one."

"Daddy!?"

"Young man, I believe you can help our little girl grow out of her shell."

M gave a crestfallen look. "I thought you were giving approval for me to make her a woman?"

"I am. I just declared it."

Ah, you never change, sir. As dense as an infuriating idiot. At least his wife had shocked expressions which were funny.


	5. Chapter 5

_"You are impossible..." Moon sighed._

_"Would you have me any other way?" M asked._

* * *

M wished he hadn't caught her hesitating to answer that. He was different after all. He wasn't the same meek, shy boy she once knew.

A part of himself wondered how it worked. He'd die, then wake up on the same day. Was he robbing an alternate version of himself of his life? Are all of his pasts just deleted? Meaningless worlds he could never go back to? All he's gained and built up, gone within a blink of an eye.

Yet he felt nothing.

It was odd. Peculiar. A bit concerning. He didn't lack emotion, but his empathy hadn't been the same. He has a point about how many matters are trivial, but his blunt ideologies offend people. He couldn't care less about Yuri's self-harm issues since it's so old at this point. Natsuki's abuse and neglect, Sayori's depression, Monika's-

What did it matter? They're gone.

He was surprised his mood swung so quickly. Maybe there was some humanity left within him. Maybe. The horrible kind though.

M waved Moon goodbye after he told her he was going to the gym to sign up for the membership. She probably wanted to head home and be lazy, or maybe she was recovering from the incredibly awkward situation they took part in with Lily and her folks. Lily, not Yuri...

Lily would probably scold him tomorrow. He'd try to laugh it off, then continue as usual. Simple, right?

The gym was located in the same general area as his past repeats. However, the monthly fee was much cheaper. Not that he was complaining. Although he didn't care much for how much cash he had.

All the money he'd ever earned went to the four girls after all. Whether it was to feed them or help them run away...

"M?"

His hand came to a halt. He was filling out the paperwork and looked up to see a familiar face. It was attached to a petite, yet slightly muscular body.

"Summer?"

"Heh, in the flesh." She flashed a smile. She wore a tight tank top that showed she had some bulk in her arms. Her shoulders looked a bit broad and it revealed some midriff. Her legs didn't look as thin as they used to. "See something you like?"

"Too many things, sadly. I didn't know you worked out here." Another change he wasn't comfortable with.

"Heh, well, today's still the first day we've met, right? You better get used to this; now you know not to mess with me, eh?" She flexed an arm and exaggerated a basic bodybuilder pose. "My mother was an athlete before she had me. She always enforces her training plans onto me."

Nats- _Summer's_ mother? It piqued his curiosity. Natsuki never mentioned her mother. Not even in his most intimate lifetimes with her. He assumed she either left her husband and Nats or died. Something too personal to reveal, or something she grew to not care for.

"It's nice to see you take care of your body though. I take it you've been doing this for a while?"

"Yeah." She eyed his papers. "I've not seen you around here before. And by the looks of it, you're signing up?"

M rolled his eyes. "You should be a detective with that level of deductive reasoning."

"I am training to be one, actually. I guess I got that part of myself from Papa."

None of the girls had ever mentioned these kind of things before... Had he actually been a good friend if he never bothered to ask of what they planned for the future? Or did he not bother since deep down, he knew he'd never get to see them pursue their goals? Or was that just a poor excuse?

"You're singing up for a membership right away?" She plopped down next to him. She dabbed her forehead with the towel around her neck. M could pick up the faint scent of sweat. She didn't appear to be out of breath or drenched in sweat, so she hadn't done anything too intense yet. "Usually beginners would do the free trial before going for it. Some realize this isn't the kind of thing meant for them."

"I used to competitively swim, actually," he said honestly. "I quit a while ago because I got bored of waiting for hours just to do two races in one competition. How else do you think I'm so lean? I figured I'd get back into exercising. Help get a lady in my life, you know?"

She grinned. "Aw, is little M lonely?"

"I open myself up to you and this is what I get?"

The two shared a light laugh. Summer poked his arm. "You've got more bone than fat. And based on earlier, you don't really eat much, do you?"

She must've been referring to that game of strip poker. "You've been eyeing me, hm? Should I be flattered or concerned?"

"Make that face of yours the only stupid thing here."

"But being stupid together makes us bond a bit." He stretched his arms out. "Think of the potential. Stupidity. Stupidity everywhere..."

"I think we have enough of that in this world."

"See? We'll get along just fine."

M eventually finished the paperwork and said his parting words to Summer. She invited him to workout with him, but he didn't think to bring a spare set of clothes. She joked how he was worried he'd embarrassed himself before skipping away.

He was surprised to see a girl with her frame in a place like that. Yet, it was inspiring in a way. If only she were more like his Natsuki... or any of them. Was that selfish though?

Definitely.

* * *

"Hello son," his father greeted.

M froze at the sight as he walked in his front door. He wasn't used to seeing his parents. Let alone the pair sitting at the dining room table with Sayori. _Moon._ This wasn't the same as before.

"Hey..." He shut the door behind him. "Is this some sort of intervention?"

His mother choked on his drink.

"No, son..." His father eyed him oddly. "We invited Moon over for dinner since her parents are out. We figured it would be a good way for us all to reconnect."

M felt a bit funky. This was certainly new. "I won't have too much. I ate a bit not too long ago. Do you need help, Mother?"

She tilted her head. "What would I need-"

"I believe _I_ would be the one to ask, son." His father gave an indiscernible smile. "Seeing as I'm the one usually cooking for us."

Was his father the chef between the two? His mother made bacon this morning, but that's not exactly complex... The unsettling feeling continued to stir. These two really were strangers acting as parents. He wasn't even sure if his original family was like this. It had been centuries ago...

"Ah, sorry. Shall we then?"

The two made their way to the kitchen and began to prep some basic ingredients. Working at cafés, restaurants and bars had taught him a thing or two about cooking over the years. Especially since he often had to feed himself, Sayori, and Natsuki.

"Hm. I hadn't realized you had some skill in this." M realized his father hadn't done as much work as he had. Was he watching him rather than working? He had to be careful with what he said. He didn't know if his parents had been away for work or at home with him often. His knowledge from previous lives had been hindering him.

"I've got to get a lady in my life somehow, right? I don't exactly have the brain or body to appeal with."

His father smirked. "You know it isn't the end of the world without a girl in you life, M." He turned his attention to the tray in front of him. "Moon mentioned you joined a gym earlier?"

"Mhm."

"And how can you afford that?"

"I sell hardcore drugs," he joked. His father narrowed his eyes with a bemused expression plastered on his face. "After seeing the girls in the literature club, I sort of wanted to break some old habits to impress some of them. Oh, Moon and I joined the literature club."

"Please tell me you don't read those picture books..."

"Manga is literature. And I'll have you know some of them have some profound stories."

"And what else is there besides pictures?"

"Plenty of fanservice I enjoy criticizing greatly."

"Isn't the fanservice the point of those silly things, son? And why they even sell?"

"I'll have you know I have a more refined taste after meeting Lily."

His father peeling the apple he held in his hand. "Despite meeting her for the first time today?"

"She's quite an influence. Quite mature for our age actually; a real gem."

"Are you interested in pursuing her?"

"This is the kind of talk I'd have with friends, Father." M stopped himself. "You're not about to give me the talk, are you?"

The soft clink of the knife meeting the counter echoed lightly. The apple followed as his father turned to face him. M silently stared back, trying to suppress his thoughts. His father eyed him oddly, clearly concerned. His mask began to crack a bit.

"Are you feeling okay, son?"

"Peachy." He needed an exit ticket. "Shouldn't we start boiling some water?"

The next hour spent had the two share few to no words. M contemplated what was troubling his father. He wasn't sure if he should've pushed on why he asked that question, but didn't want to provide any straight answers to what his father asked him.

How was he supposed to explain his misery over immortality? Or time traveling, rather. Either scenario was still torture to him.

* * *

M picked at his curry. He wanted to break the tension by making a joke. Maybe he could've led his parents on about Moon being pregnant with his child or something, but that's only raise questions. He could read the mood, and lack of tact would come back to bite him shortly after any remarks he knew would be unwise to make. Still, he didn't care.

"So, why's everyone so quiet?" he decided to ask. His parents looked up from their plates. Moon looked beside her, and met his eyes for a moment. Her mouth hung; no words came forth. "Moon, is this an awkward silence because you told them about our game of strip poker?"

Moon dropped her fork as she tried to hurry and shut his mouth with her bare hands. Her cheeks flushed a bright red as he almost fell out of his chair. She was practically trying to push him out of it. His parents were no better. Eyes were wide, and he saw his mother's eye twitch for a brief moment.

The best way to handle a situation was to make others unsure of how to approach a new one. He found that his array of topics to discuss left people speechless. In the worst way for him, but the best for him.

"M, you..." Moon buried her face against his shoulder. "I hate you..."

"Hm," M smiled. "Love you too, doofus."

M went for his fork. His mother's hand slammed it back down against the table. He'd never seen a woman so flustered before. She topped the best reactions from the girls whenever he made a sly comment.

"Oh no you don't, young man." She looked... a bit scary when angry. "You can't expect to just blurt something like that out then drop it like it's nothing!"

"Nicole..."

"Don't get me started, Miles!" She leaned forward against the table. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

"She gave full consent?"

Moon's face met her hands as his father's face paled.

"Wrong answer..."


	6. Chapter 6

"I-It's inappropriate!" Miles's wife howled. "The audacity of that boy, I swear... Where did this part of our son come from anyway?"

That was the million dollar question. M had never been the most social of people, but he was nothing like this. He lacked tact. And concern about how people perceived him. If only he were twenty years younger; he'd be able to see the boy's behavior at school.

M was never the type to joke or act like that. Giving his son the talk after catching him... 'relieving' himself was one of the most awkward experiences the man had to endure. For him to forget such a conversation only made his concern spike. It's as if this wasn't their son; replaced by some imposter.

"Nicole-"

"Strip poker! What was Moon thinking? My word, has our boy influenced the poor girl...?" His wife lied down on their bed. Her voice was muffled by the pillows she smothered her face with.

"Nicole?"

"What Moon said was true then? M actually said such, bold things to Lily's parents! How am I ever going to face them again?"

"Nicole!"

A pillow flung past his head. "What?" she demanded.

"Are you on your time of month again?"

Nicole's eyes narrowed as she bared her teeth. "YOU!" She stood up and marched over to him. She was over a foot shorter than him, yet towered over him when she brought him down by his collar. Miles did his best to maintain a calm demeanor. "He gets this from you! You... buffoon!"

Miles stood up straight wrapped his arms around her waist and the back of her head. She resisted, trying to pound his chest with her hands, to no results. She gave in and allowed him to stroke her hair. "I know you're worried for the boy. I am as well." He ushered her over to sit down. He stood there, a hand against her cheek. He gave a light smile. "We shouldn't lose control of our emotions. We have Moon to help us out now."

The young lady really was a treasure. Keeping an eye on M whenever he needed the help ever since he was a boy. After explaining their concern regarding M to her, she agreed to do what she could at school.

"I know..." she admitted. She leaned back and landed on the blankets. "It's just that, this all happened out of the blue. What is a mother supposed to make of a situation like this? A mood swing because of a breakup I can understand, but this... What warranted this?"

What could happen in the span of one night? M was as jolly yet introverted as his usual self the day before. Now he looked as though he'd rather lazily stare into the clouds all day.

"I don't know. The good thing is he doesn't seem to be depressed. Just... a little different. If he were to harm himself again, I wouldn't hesitate to demand answers from him. It just appears to be an ineffective choice to make now." Nicole's eyes danced a bit.

"Moon was so concerned about him. She asked if we knew about the bandages, but we couldn't even give her a straight answer."

"Honey, why do you think he did that?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Why do you think he broke his mirror?"

She contemplated a bit with her tired eyes. The stress had been getting to her if her habits kicking in are any indication. She fidgeted with her fingers against the pillow she held against her chest.

"I'd have to say he was angry. It appeared as though he struck it with lethal intention or acted on impulse. He probably didn't think much of the consequences until afterwards." She pursed her lips. "I doubt it was a suicide attempt or anything of that nature. However, it's clear something was on his mind. You heard the loud thud this morning, yes? I believe he fell out of his bed. Remember you did the same sometimes when you had nightmares?"

He grimaced. "Yes, I recall. You're proposing something's been tormenting M? And it's now affecting him this much mentally to induce nightmares?"

"It's simply a hypothesis. I'm no expert nor do I have all the pieces." She reached for his arm and tugged on it. She brought him over to sit beside her. She leaned against his firm arm as she continued to stare at the wall before them. "I think we should paint this wall."

A bit bewildered, he turned his neck. "Where's this coming from?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "I don't know..."

* * *

M let out a harsh sound. It was as if he were holding his breath, finally releasing it and breathing in again. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he noticed his bandaged hand with a drop of moisture, indicating some got sweat got on it.

The morning was easily his least favorite time. There was the nagging feeling for more sleep, yet his body told him to get something done. Anything. Just be productive rather than inefficient.

Breakfast was quiet, as usual. His parents were out for work by the looks of it, especially with the note tagged on the fridge.

Moon wasn't at home either. When he knocked on the door a few times and rang the bell, there was no answer. He shrugged and decided to make his way to school after a few minutes of waiting. The thought of texting Moon crossed his mind, but he preferred all of his conversations to be in person.

The rest of the morning was rather uneventful. He did spot the rather flamboyant girl from yesterday again, but her cheeks flushed when she saw him. She stalked away while averting her gaze.

His effect on women, he presumed.

"What event led to the United States of America to be involved in World War II?"

M raised his head from the desk. "When the Germans bombed Pearl Harbor?" he blurted.

"Yes-" the teacher blanked. "Wait, no! M! You'll refrain from napping in my class again if you wish to pass it. And please, give a serious answer when you actually decide to participate."

"That _was _a serious answer. I-I think I'm stupid, Miss W."

He heard a few chuckles and murmurs among his peers. He recognized a few girls by face and their lovely curves, but not by names. Monika in particular. She gave him an odd, mixed look consisted of amusement, concern, and a whole bundle of other things he couldn't pick up on.

"Mister C, I believe you are not stupid; merely misinformed." Miss White faced the board behind her, giving him full view of her far more eye-catching features. In his defense, any guy in this school would agree Miss White had a nice ass. Or Velvet, if you were close enough to be on a first name basis.

What a lifetime that was...

* * *

"Is this seat taken?" Monika asked.

M was taken by surprise. "Uh, sure. Feel free."

The two sat in Miss White's classroom together. It was only them. Many of the students preferred to go wherever Miss W went, and she always ate lunch outside. M remained in his seat as Monika sat down across from him with her own lunch box. Inside was an assortment of food. Plenty of meats and a sweet here and there. The pit in his stomach grew.

"I suppose those rumors about you being a vegetarian were just silly fiction, hm?" Monika looked up at him. "I was convinced that's how you've gotten your nice figure."

"Hm. Has the manly man with charms set his sights on me?" she joked. She placed her hand against her forehead and dramatically posed. "Oh woe is me, I may have to turn to women after all if I wish to not be ensnared by you."

"Yes, well. Women are pretty amazing, aren't they?"

Monika chuckled. "I'm glad to see we've come to an agreement." She adjusted herself into a pose he was familiar with. She crossed her hands and leaned forward against them with her elbows against the desk. She always did that when she was focused solely on him. "Tell me something interesting about yourself."

"Fishing for blackmail material?"

"Hm. Somewhat, I have Moon to help me with that after all." Her smile grew while her gaze narrowed. "Speaking of which, she was a bit concerned when you didn't show up to walk with her to school today."

Even though they hadn't talked in any lifetime for a while? "I did actually, as her neighbor and all. She was either already gone or asleep. I'm not going to wait for her if it means I'll be tardy." Monika gave a small frown. "It's not harsh, it's just that there are things far worse in life."

"Yes, I'm well aware." M wanted to ask a question, but Monika didn't stop. "You know, Moon mentioned something rather peculiar to me earlier to me."

She rose an eyebrow and gave him a calculating look. Was she trying to get a read on him?

"She noticed you knocking on the door to a vacant house before school. It was as if you were looking for Moon in the wrong place."

Another mistake then. "Well, I guess it really has been a long time," he dismissed. "I haven't been over to Moon's place for a while."

"Even though she lives right next to you?"

"I tend to get my right and left confused."

"And how long ago was it since you've been to her place."

Suspicion arose within him. "I couldn't say. You'd have to ask Moon." Monika gave a silent look before turning her attention down to the meal before her. She gave a light smile as she bit down on a meatball. "Now if you had a sandwich of meatballs, you'd be the most powerful woman in the world."

Monika grinned. "In which world, exactly?"

"Mine. I'm literally the easiest guy you can impress. Those sandwiches are worth like, eight bucks? That's the price of my loyalty for one day." Monika barked a light laugh. "Since one of my weaknesses have been exposed, I believe it'd be common courtesy for you to share one as well."

The smug look she gave only hurt his chances. "Now, I recall you revealed that little bit under your own volition. I'm not obligated to say anything at this point."

"Yet you could anyway. I'll even come up with a way to mock someone you dislike, if you wish."

"How much time would you put into something like that?"

"I'd work all night if you obtained some degree of happiness from it."

Monika's cheeks flushed a bit. "Well, aren't you the unorthodox charmer."

"Lily's parents can agree on that." She gestured for him to continue. "Moon and I were out last night and ran into them at a restaurant along with Lily."

"Dare I ask how that went?"

"About as smooth as cactus, little lady."

"Do tell."


	7. Chapter 7

_"Merry Christmas, my little rascal..." Monika cooed._

_M wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's bloated waist. This lifetime... had to be the best one by far. She chuckled as he kissed her neck and buried himself into it, refusing to let her go._

_Monika chuckled. "To you too, my oaf."_

_"You've noticed I've worked on my impersonation as an oaf. I'm happy I've invested a lot of my time into it; totally worth it."_

_"You'll have to spend more time with our baby girl soon, idiot." She placed her hands around his and rocked herself side to side as M moved along with her in rhythm. The heat of the flames in the fireplace enveloped her bare skin, the goosebumps forming along her arms made her shiver as M nuzzled her. "We _still _need to think of a name for her, M."_

_M groaned. "Can't we stick with Monika Junior?"_

_"I refuse to address my baby girl as Junior."_

_"Then, something short and sweet?" Monika turned her head to partially meet his eyes. M sighed. "It'll be confusing if we name her after her godmother, you know. I get it's sweet, but it'll be an easy headache."_

_Monika tilted her head, exposing a part of her neck to him. He didn't hesitate to launch an attack. She laughed as he pestered her._

_"Well, how about..."_

* * *

The pit in M's stomach grew as he listened as Monika talked about learning the piano. One thing that never changed was his love of listening to the girl play. Despite being a complete rookie, she had this finesse that raptured him no matter how many times he'd listen. It was one of the few things that convinced him to reach a happy ending for the girls, even if his life was cut short for whatever reason.

He perished the recollections of the good lifetimes, bitter about how they ended abruptly.

"Monika..." Her eyes perked up as she munched on her food, some rice somehow stuck against her cheek. "If you were to have kids, what would you want to name them?"

She coughed and brought her hand to her mouth before pounding her chest. M stood up, fearful, but Monika signaled she was alright. She reached for her flask and opened up. She coughed again before she took a long sip.

"What brought this question to mind?"

"I was thinking about how we'll all be married one day, and wondered how you would address the situation. When I have kids, I'd probably be lazy with naming them. Or maybe I'll call them something stupid like 'Danger' where they'll think it's cool during their adolescence."

"I'm surprised you're interested in having kids. Not now, of course. Yet, I'm not so surprised that's the first idea that comes to mind when it comes down to naming your own children." She took another sip of her water. M averted his eyes when he realized he stared for too long. He focused on the intricate details of how soft her lips were and how they glistened. He missed having some intimacy in his life. "I'd probably name a boy Toby. For a girl..."

She sat there and pondered. M clenched his fist beneath the table in anticipation for the answer. He didn't know why he remembered a previous lifetime now, but he wanted to confirm something. Monika was the only one of the girls without a name change. In the back of his mind, he was afraid the girls had changed completely. It was nice to see they were a bit different. Summer was working out with a good family life, Lily wasn't cutting herself, and Moon didn't appear to be depressed. And yet, he couldn't handle losing them in a way. Same faces, different personalities...

They're gone...

So was Monika in the same boat? And would this continue after this life? Was this a sign it would be ending for good soon?

"Toby is easy because I've always liked the name, but I never thought of myself as a mother because I don't think too much about the future. The girl is a tough one though... I'll have to give an answer another time. Once I've given it some more thought."

"I-I see..." M stuttered. He cursed to himself. "Regardless, I'm sure any man would be happy with you."

"I'm a lesbian, you know."

M dropped his fork.

She teasingly stuck out her tongue.

"Kidding..." She chuckled. "Got you."

M gave a blank look, unsure whether or not he could take her seriously. So this was how it was like to be on the receiving end...

* * *

"Come again?"

For once, M was caught by surprise. It was odd enough Lily was waiting for him outside the clubroom. It only enforced his curiosity when she said she needed to speak to him in private. She stood awfully close to him when they went around the corner, not that he was complaining. His hormones were kicking in, and when you can't help but admire Lily's features within this proximity.

They're anything but slabs of meat to him...

"So..." M started. "Nice weather we're having, eh?"

"Don't tease me, not now..." she mumbled into her hands. She peeked through her fingers. "M, I need a really big favor..."

"A sexual one?"

"You wish," she snapped. M recoiled, taken aback by the ferocity just now. He liked it, much to his horror. "When you and Moon met my parents last night, the outcome could've been much more ideal. Although, when it comes to you, I suppose good results are a stretch."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I try my best."

"In any case, there's a bit of an issue... When you and Moon left, I sort of... I..."

M's eyes narrowed. "You didn't claim we were an item or something, did you...?"

Lily groaned. "Far worse..."


	8. Chapter 8

"Our parents are friends?" M asked again. Lily nodded her head, cheeks flushed and fists clenched. Butt cheeks too, by the looks of it. She was practically as tense as a pressure cooker.

"After hearing that, I may or may not have suggested we all have dinner together sometime. Now my parents actually believe I wish to pursue you in such a manner." She pressed her hands to her face and muffled a light scream.

Uh, he took a little offense to that.

"I take it you were trying to steer away from the predicament you were in at the moment?" he asked.

She nodded again, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Why..." she mumbled. "Why must you aim your sights on me? Did I kill a puppy in a past life or something?" Well, Yuri did... "To think I'd actually have the opportunity to spend time with my family again, only for it to be in the presence of this embodiment of annoyance..."

"I'll have you know this annoyance can make you a woman. If you'd let me."

She sent a glare that would've made his initial self freeze. After enduring an entourage of the same faces he once loved, suffering in all sort of ways, there really isn't much room for surprise. A pig could fall out of the sky and crush Moon and he wouldn't be shocked. He'd be wondering how he could butcher the thing for some bacon. Well, maybe not. Much to his fear, he's been growing fond of this Sayori.

He still needed to find out if there was any significance to the changes in this lifetime.

"You know, I'm not a complete idiot," he blurted. "Let me guess, your folks are the business people struggling to find any time for their family?" She adjusted herself oddly, shuffling in place. She looked a bit melancholy. "Since this means a lot more to you than it would for me, I wouldn't mind staying on my best behavior for you."

Her eyes lit up. "You'd really-"

"But, I have a price." Lily's scowl returned in full glory. She crossed her arms and tapped her finger against her bicep, cuffing her breasts. M got distracted for a brief moment by her assets. "It is quite difficult for me to restrain what I have packing. And since I take immense delight in being obnoxious, I believe some compensation will keep me in check. Now I'm aware I'm not exactly acting like a gentleman, but I never said I was a gentleman nor do I strive to be one."

"So," he continued. "I'm willing to do this for... a whole minute of you completely naked. Right here, right now..."

He kept his mouth shut after that offer, focused entirely on her reaction to it. He didn't mean it, of course. He'd seen the girl enough times to be satisfied for the next few decades. He wouldn't want to scar this fresh slate when he's aware of what's to see. The whole point of this was to gauge what Lily would be willing to do compared to Yuri. Has Lily reached the point of willing to disgrace herself to get some time with her folks? Even if they ignored her the whole time?

Yuri would try to make a counter offer in these sort of negotiations. Even before she gained some self-esteem and confidence, she was always the intellectual. She knew how to speak to all sorts of people, making them feel inferior to her grace. And yet...

Lily shivered, her hands shaking as she cried a bit as she reached for her jacket. M watched as she pulled up her vest and fixed her hair a bit. As she unbuttoned the top of her shirt, M angrily grabbed her wrist. He didn't think she'd be in that bad of a situation with her family...

"I didn't think you'd actually do it."

Lily's eyes widened. She snapped and let out a few tears before slapping him. Or rather, striking him against the cheek as she covered herself with her arm, the other reaching for her jacket.

"You bastard..." she sniffed.

M wanted to make a joke, but stiffened.

"Look, I'll happily be polite during dinner so you can enjoy yourself with your folks and whatnot. I won't poke fun at you, provoke you, or make any crude remarks at all." He grabbed her wrist again and pointed at her with his other. "But you have to promise me that under no circumstances, no matter what you're offered, you will not lose what dignity you have like this ever again. Can you promise me that with absolute certainty?"

Sayori would always criticize him for his extreme ways of handling issues. He once gave some cold, hard advice on some kid going to jail for killing a family in a car accident. He'd never know if he turned out alright after that, but he knew for a fact the hardest lessons with no sugarcoating was the best way to get your point across. Heck, a real popular girl at this school mellowed out and became the leader of an anti-bullying movement when one of her victims committed suicide. The school was like a haven in that lifetime.

Hell, even Natsuki. She almost became a prostitute in order to survive. He shuddered at the thought. There were plenty of scumbags that would jump at the opportunity for a girl like her. He vowed she'd never have to go through that again. In any lifetime.

It wasn't the same, but Lily here could've been stuck on the bad end of a deal with someone far more despicable than M was. Sure, he had fun making crude jokes, but he'd never push it if they made it clear it was bothering them.

Hopefully Lily would understand his point. He wasn't expecting a thank you, just grim acceptance.

"Yes... I can promise you."

"Look at me in the eye when you feed me that horse shit," he snarled. "How can I believe you with absolute certainty when you agreed to my outlandish and downright criminal offer when all you'd get was a nice dinner? If you were being blackmailed, I'd understand. We'd make a dynamic duel in a shitty porn video."

"I promise, M." Her breathing grew heavy. "That I won't let any bastard like you take advantage of me."

Silence drawled. The two didn't another word, but there was an understanding between the two. M forced a grin.

"Wonderful!" He spread his arms out like a bird with its wings. "Now that we have that settled, I can't wait for our folks to plan and schedule this as well as mingle again. I can't say I've had the chance to see my folks socialize before."

Or know _of _them before this lifetime.

"Shall we?" M moved the door aside and gestured for Lily to exit the classroom first.

She didn't say anything.


	9. Chapter 9

"M, this is stupid..."

"Quite the contrary, little lady. If anything, this is improving our bond." He was hugging Moon from behind, his arms across her abdomen acting as a sort of rope to keep him pressed against her back. He ignored how his crouch brushed against her firm butt. "You should be happy I let you convince me we'd only do this until we reached the clubroom rather than on the way home."

"Because we'd be in public with plenty of people staring at us!" she hissed.

To be fair, there were already a lot of eyes on them. This would probably start a lot of rumors. When M joked about it, Moon grew flustered. He then proceeded to constantly barrage her how the mature woman she was, shouldn't be fazed by such nonsense. Of course she'd try to play along, but every time he squeezed a bit tighter, it made her squeal lightly before she covered her mouth with her hands. There was no doubt he won this battle.

The two of them walked together in sync towards the clubroom as M kept his hands cupped together around Moon's waist. The downside to this was the shorter distance and the fact he couldn't see how flushed her face looked from behind her. He should get Summer to snap a photo of this before Moon tried to break free.

Moon opened the door and scurried inside, eager to pick up a conversation with anyone besides him. The other three were already there. Monika was chosen to be Moon's excuse to ignore him, Lily was sending ice cold stares, and Summer made her way towards him, presenting a cheeky grin.

"Claiming what's yours?" she teased.

"I've staked my claim," he confirmed. Summer barked a laugh. "We had another bet, and I wasn't feeling incredibly clever. I admit, that wasn't my best work."

"You should've given her a hickey. You know, so that the guys around here had a more obvious indication that Moon's taken."

He snapped his fingers. He could literally feel a lightbulb sparking up above his head. "Ah, that's brilliant. Maybe I could even brand her-"

"I am not your property!" she howled. "I can freaking hear you!"

Summer's laughter was infectious. M noticed how Monika couldn't help laughing as well. Lily however, was fixated on the book she held. He was looking forward to that dinner date.

"So M," Summer said. "What would've happened had you lost that little bet the two of you made?"

"I'd have to treat her to breakfast." It was almost as if his body had dinged like a doorbell. "Bam! I have another idea. Summer, you want to have a bet?"

She crossed her arms and contemplated. She looked a bit skeptical, no doubt already aware how he had something rather mischievous planned for her if she were to lose. Now that he thought about it, she was probably trying to think of something he would have to do should he lose. "What do you have in mind for me if I were to lose? And what are betting on?" she asked.

He clapped his hands together and offered a toothy smile. "Well, my dear friend. Since you asked so nicely... I'm thinking if you were to lose our little bet, I'd take it up a notch with the whole property thing. Thank Moon for the inspiration." He saw how Summer's face paled as she retained her grin. Moon looked at him with a miffed look. "Nothing technically sexual like a love bite, but instead, you'd have to wear a dog collar with me holding the leash to it."

Summer bent over, hands on her hips. There's no doubt she felt the weight of the consequences of losing.

"At school or...?"

"Let's keep it simple and have this happen at your house."

She gave a look where she wasn't convinced that was all there was to it. She probably caught onto the catch he was scheming.

"Summer," Lily interjected. "I don't think you should do this. We've known this... boy for a short amount of time but I'm sure you've also garnered how he's not exactly the most tasteful of individuals. I... implore you to reconsider this before you get yourself into trouble."

She was coming from their conversation from earlier, wasn't she? No doubt affected by his little ploy.

"Don't be such a party pooper!" Summer barked. She slapped Lily's back and laughed. "No worries, I'm pretty confident with myself. M, if I were to win, then I want you to treat me to lunch for the rest of the school year. Anytime, anyplace."

"You're willing to risk putting yourself in such a demeaning situation for food!?" Lily shrieked.

"Let me worry about this, sweetie. Now shush and relax a bit." Lily balked and let Summer sit her back down in her seat. "What's your opinion on my terms,, M? And let me hear what we're doing before I agree to this."

"Confident, are we? Well, I'm perfectly fine with my end should I lose." There goes all the cash he got just the other day if this goes horribly wrong. He wasn't even sure why he was going through with this asinine game. He'd seen Natsuki in far more exciting scenarios before. "As for the bet..."

* * *

"Want to come inside for a bit?"

M considered the offer. His original plan was to head to the gym to start getting himself in shape. However, Summer told him what her schedule was, which included when she went to the gym. It'd be more fun to have someone like her to workout with, so he'd ought as well wait until she was there as well.

Moon and M walked back home after the club meeting, where not much happened since the bet sort of took up most of the time anyway, much to Monika's relief. She didn't have much planned for today anyway. Since his folks probably weren't home, he was going to be alone. Being goofy with Moon sounds a heck of a lot better than doing nothing until later this evening.

"Sure."

Moon fished for the key out of her pocket and granted them entry to her lovely abode. The structure and interior was pretty much identical to what he's used to. So it was just the exact location that changed, then? Moon told him to head upstairs and mind the mess as she fetched the two of them some water. M made his way to where he thought Moon's room was, but it looked more like the master bedroom. Odd. So there are some additional changes besides the location then.

He eventually found Moon's room, which was pretty much the same. Next thing he discovers that's different is a trapdoor beneath her bed or something, honestly... Actually, it's be pretty funny to find out if she had a secret basement that also acted as a sex dungeon or something. Entertainment in a nutshell...

He went ahead and welcomed himself to Moon's bed, which was far more comfortable than his own. He face-planted and got a whiff of the aroma. It smelled a lot like Moon, which was oddly comforting in a way. He tried to replay that previous thought in his mind without making it sound too creepy. He moved his hand and felt it brush over something. He took ahold of it and realized it was a bra.

Curiosity killed the cat, and soon this fool of a guy. He held up the bra like it were some holy item to be praised by the lord and checked the tag. Huh. A whole cup size larger than his typical Sayori... He tossed it aside and scanned the room, to realize it was even more of a nightmare than he initially realized. Laundry was everywhere, along with tons of more bras and books, and a whole bunch of stuff he tried to process in his head.

He had to know... He wandered over to the corner of her closet and pushed aside a few shirts. He picked up the poorly hidden dildo and had the urge to sniff it. He wisely put it back down, but heard the door close behind him. He stood up and foolishly still had his grip on Moon's toy. He was tempted to smack her with it to be funny, but Moon didn't look embarrassed in the slightest. Instead, she looked at him, then the dildo, then back at him and sighed.

"Ah, sorry. Should've done a better job with that. I've been using it more frequently since you haven't been around as often." She reached for the bow in her hair and untied it, allowing a few locks to flow. "You know, I really miss how we used to fool around."

Wait... WHAT!?

"M..." Moon sauntered over to him, jacket and vest already removed. She began unbuttoning her shirt a bit. M panicked. Was he casual and experimental with Moon in this lifetime? If he slipped up here, she'd catch on he's not really... him. "It's been quite a while. Would you mind if I...?"

He didn't know how to respond. He did his best to maintain his poker face, but he wasn't sure what to make of this situation. He was trapped. Moon leaned in close to his ear and whispered a bit, her warm breath causing goosebumps to appear.

"How we used to... experiment on one another. If we could, I'd like that very much right now."

He pushed her aside. "I..." He hasn't felt this flustered in such a long time. "Moon, I... We..."

"Never were a thing." He spun around to see her looking at him with a serious gaze. "The M I'm familiar with has never done anything of the sort with me. You didn't deny what you should've known were lies. The M I know isn't snarky, loves his anime and manga to death, and is a quiet one." She edged closer to him. His breathing hitched. "You called me Sayori the other day, got my address wrong, your parents thought something was up, and now you believe a load of crap I just made up."

Sayori's- _Moon's _eyes narrowed.

"What are you hiding from me, M?"


	10. Hiatus Notice

**Apologies if I've gotten your hopes up, but this will not be an official chapter. Right when the plot is actually kicking off. Cruel, I know. Again, my apologies.**

**For those of you that don't know, I'll be joining the military soon. I leave for boot camp in about two months, which means I'll have very little time for writing. That includes my personal novel, which is far more sophisticated than any of my published works. A shame, but it'll have to wait.**

**This means I'll no longer be updating this tale for quite a while. For how long I'm not sure, but this will be on hiatus until further notice. I will be continuing some other works mainly because of the wider audience and the fact I already have the entire story structure planned out. While this tale in particular was wandering for the majority of chapters.**

**I have been enjoying this little story, but I'm afraid it drew the short stick for my attention. **

**Well, until next time then. Thank you for your support and time until this point.**

**-Mute.**


End file.
